


Harringrove Stuff

by wrecked_fuse



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Art, At least one bottom steve, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Doppelganger!Billy Hargrove, Double Penetration, Dry Humping, Fanart, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW Art, Post-Season/Series 03, Scars, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, because tumblr likes to flag stuff, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrecked_fuse/pseuds/wrecked_fuse
Summary: A collection (smol) of art I didn't post on tumblr or full uncut versions.Rating includes from Teen and Up to Explicit.1 chapter = 1 post
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 412
Kudos: 1885





	1. Caught With Their Pants Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My entry for Winter Temporary Fandom Combat 2019 (WTF2019)  
These two got busted.  
previous title "On my Bed??"


	2. Jawbreaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old piece from aug, 2018. My enrty for Fandom Combat 2018  
Maybe one day i do redraw.


	3. No, Don't Take It Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post s3 timeline sketch


	4. At Tina's Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S02E02 AU


	5. Lean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> art block killing prompt: "steve kissing billy's pendant when they're in close proximity"


	6. Soft domination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One gets what he wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PWP continue of this post — https://wrecked-fuse.tumblr.com/post/189275788616/twitter-instagram-my-st-tag


	7. Lick it up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logical continuation of chapter 4.  
It was very unexpected sketch that I decided to color.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ chapter 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311245/chapters/51103210)


	8. Dick In A Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wiggle wiggle wiggle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not quite NSFW but it's holidays and Xmas spirit with moose in love and The teddy bears ™️ lol


	9. Cmon Steve you can do it, you can do HIM just keep holding on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some morning shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also take a look at this!  
[Hoppnhorn's gorgeous thing](https://hoppnhorn.tumblr.com/post/190483071838/wrecked-fuse-cmon-steve-you-can-do-it-you) <3  
[ This is what going to happen if Steve slips by Inhi](https://ihni.tumblr.com/post/190480199757/wrecked-fuse-cmon-steve-you-can-do-it-you-can) <3


	10. Good Times Bad Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some soft post s3 shower scene +self conscious Billy


	11. Bad Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shake it up just like bad medicine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally bottom Steve.


	12. Home Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> colored sketch


	13. I'm pain, I'm hope, I'm suffer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continue of chapter 3  
post s3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311245/chapters/50751307)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't mind chapter's name


	14. Private Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its all hair tie journey


	15. +1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The idea of more or less explicit threesome has been hauning me since last summer so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My entry for Winter Temporary Fandom Combat 2020 (WTF2020)


	16. Bed Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> colored sketch


	17. Carpe Diem Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> colored sketch


	18. What's Better Than This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys being dudes dudes being gays what's better than this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Practiced values. this was hard..

  
  
  
  



	19. Steve Wants To Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Easter Crack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crack.  
Happy late Easter.

  
  



	20. Billy Is Bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Billy gets bored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All began from the 3rd sketch, then 1st and 2nd parts came up.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	21. Easter Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Easter!AU. Billy is a Bunny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Inspired by Tracy's post.](https://tracy7307.tumblr.com/post/615163284754169856/so-lets-talk-about-how-on-easter-sunday-billy)

  
  



	22. Morning Workout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finished piece of Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Chapter 9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311245/chapters/53573077)


	23. Billy Is Bored pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continue to Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Chapter 20](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311245/chapters/58833115)  
Start to put this ugly watermark on my NSFW art from now on


	24. Wicked Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> old sketch


	25. Tiddyfucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiddyfucking


	26. Missing His King

**Author's Note:**

> find me on:  
[tumblr](https://wrecked-fuse.tumblr.com)  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/Wrecked_Fuse)  
[ig](https://www.instagram.com/wrecked_fuse)  
[vk](https://vk.com/wrecked_fuse)


End file.
